Not so Broken
by Cissaflake
Summary: He hadn't noticed her at all before, and then he did. They'd flirt, but nothing ever happened. She had always ran circles around him, waiting for him to catch her, but he never did. She'd toyed with his emotions a little, but he couldn't handle it. He wanted to love her, yet couldn't. She'd loved him with her very existence, yet had broken his heart.


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my round 5 piece for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta xThe Painted Lady, thanks Erin love.**

**Seeker: **Your task this round is to write a fic about Molly and Arthur.

**So here it is, **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Not So Broken

_._

This was the broken mess of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley.

.

Arthur had never noticed her before, until then. At that moment, he looked straight at her and saw how her head was hung over her homework, her mass of red curls dangling in the way of her face, so she had to keep brushing it back every two minuets. She was tired, and had dark circles under her eyes, yet seemed beautiful. He watched as she dropped her quill onto the table and picked up her work, before disappearing up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Arthur watched her for the next few days, and it didn't go unnoticed by Molly. She would see the way he stared at her when he thought that she wasn't looking. She would flash him a smile, and he would blush and turn away.

That was when it really began.

.

They would flirt with each other, seemingly oblivious to their own actions. She chased circles around him, and it drove him crazy. She waited for him to realise that this was what she wanted, but he didn't. She waited for him to catch her, but she waited in vain; he never did.

When some others flirted with her, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He waited for her to come back to him and toy with his heart, but she didn't. And at that one moment, Arthur wished that he cad caught her, but he didn't.

.

What he didn't know, was that she wanted to.

At Christmas, under the mistletoe, he kissed her, and a fiery passion built up inside of her. They became lovers for a while, and she loved him.

.

He wanted to love her, yet couldn't.

She needed him. He needed her. But when she said that she loved him, he couldn't say it back. She had run off in floods of tears, and he only felt guilty, his heart wrenched, and he didn't go and solve the problem; he ran away from it.

He disappeared, for a year or two. He had almost forgotten about her by the time he came back. She had most likely moved on from him, so the problem had been solved. What he didn't know was that by coming back to her, he made her heart bleed fresh blood.

He thought that he had solved it, but he had only made it worse.

.

She needed to let go, but couldn't say goodbye.

.

So he stayed.

.

He stayed with her for a week or two, and his feelings gradually grew back, but he couldn't say that he loved her. He just didn't love her the way he used to, if he had ever loved her at all. He had enjoyed her company, and though she was pretty, a nice girl, and he had fancied her like mad, had he ever, really, _truly_ loved her?

No.

It was so much easier to leave than to stay, but he couldn't leave her again, he couldn't watch her break again. He knew that he had broken her heart before, and he couldn't bare to do it once more.

.

Love was like a flower ; give it time, and it would grow.

.

He spent a long time staying with her, and he began to love her like family. Not like a sister, but not like a friend. It wasn't the love that she so desperately wanted, but it was love, nevertheless.

She couldn't bare it any longer, having what she'd wanted since they were in school was in her grasp, but she couldn't have it. She distanced herself from him; he was hurt by it, very hurt. It stung, and cut deeper than anything he had ever known. She barely acknowledged him, and spent most of her time out, or at work. He got a job at the Ministry, and got a house of his own, not too far away from Molly's.

But she never came round, and he didn't think to visit her. They didn't see each other for a long time. Arthur never quite healed from that. He never found out what he had done wrong.

Had it been because he hadn't loved her all those years ago? But he loved her now. He loved her more than anything, and the reason that he hadn't healed was because she had broken his heart. He needed to tell her what she wanted to hear back when they were at Hogwarts.

He apparated straight to her house, but she was out. He paced around outside for a while, before going to St. Mungo's, where she was a Healer. He rushed in, up the stairs to where he knew she worked, and burst through the door.

She was sitting at her desk, a patient clearly having just left. Her head hung over her work, and her auburn curls hung over her face, so she had to keep brushing them out of her eyes every two minutes. She had dark shadows under her eyes, and was clearly working too hard.

This scene was all to familiar.

Arthu thought back to when he had first noticed her, really noticed her, and remembered how pretty she was. He looked back at her; she was beautiful. He quietly walked over to her, collected her hair up in his hand, and held it behind her head so it wouldn't fall in her face.

She looked up at him, and her eyes widened.

'Arthur,' she said in amazement.

'Molly, I've just realised something very important.'

'What is it?' she asked, seeing that his face was deadly serious.

'I love you.'

.

This was the broken mess of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. But they're not broken, not really.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo? Did you like it?**

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa XD**

**xx**


End file.
